Finding Love in Hidden Places
by exposedHEART
Summary: Ritsuka has just started to stay the night at Soubi's, which Soubi is definitely pleased about. Ritsuka will soon start picking up on Soubi's different attitude. Rated M for later chapters. SoubixRitsuka [I do not own Loveless.]
1. Requests

Author Note: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy this. Remember, I do NOT own Loveless.  
Review would be appreciated.

Have fun!

* * *

The soft pattern of Ritsuka's breathing captivated Soubi in a way that the older man would never be able to understand. His sacrifice had been sleeping for a little over three hours now, falling into an exhausted state after their first big fight as Ritsuka's namesake, Loveless. Every now and then Soubi would leave his upstairs "art" studio to check on the boy.

Each time he peeked his head in, a very faint smile would cross his lips that portrayed nothing but his happiness. He had waited so long to have Ritsuka in his home. Especially alone. At the thought of that, Soubi's mind began to wander.

"No," Soubi scolded himself, "he's still too young." Though Ritsuka would be turning fourteen soon, Soubi still didn't veiw the younger Aoyagi as a teenager.

A sleepy voice came from the hallway behind the man's body, "Too young for what?" Ritsuka asked, mouth opening into a dainty yawn.

With that, Soubi crossed the small distance between the two and ruffled the raven hair between his sacrifice's cat ears. Bending down, he grasped the frail boy about the waist and hoisted him into a hug. Ritsuka was too drowsy to put up much of a fight, so he layed his head on Soubi's shoulder, nuzzling his face into the warm bend of the larger mans neck. The boy's head fit perfectly into that heated crevace, and the thought of it woke Ritsuka little by little.

Why was he getting excited that he fit so perfectly in Soubi's arms? He'd have to ponder it later. For now, he could feel the tightness in his belly he now acquainted with hunger.

"Soubiii?" Ritsuka questioned, his voice little more than a whisper.

Warmly, he replied to his master, "Yes, little one?"

As Soubi said the last word of his own question, he heard a growl coming from the child's stomach. "Ah, I see," he answered, bending to put the young Aoyagi down. With a whimper and a squirm, Ritsuka let Soubi know that he certainly didn't want to be let out of the warm embrace.

"If I'm going to make you food, you're just going to have to stand on your own two feet, Ristuka," said Soubi, murmuring against the boys cute little neko ears.

Sneaking a soft breath against the fighter's neck, Ritsuka came to face Soubi, wrestling himself to the floor on his own.

"I can put myself down, baka," he said, his changing voice breaking mid-sentence.

Soubi, smirking like he had been doing so much lately bent down and whispered that he loved the young one before pressing his lips to Ritsuka's. A faint blush brushed over Ritsuka's cheeks as his eyes began to close, dainty fingers lacing behind Soubi's neck. This is the most he had ever let himself melt into Soubi's kiss.

Eyes flying open and widening, Soubi sighed, seperating the two's lips. A whine of protest escaped from behind Ritsuka's rose tinted lips. Flashing a toothy grin, Soubi turned as if he were going to start walking towards the kitchen. But, before he knew it, little Ritsuka was running past him.

The fighter couldn't stop himself from watching the intruiging bob of his sacrifices tail.

...TBC...

* * *


	2. Is That An Order?

Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to upload the second chapter. I actually intended on doing it earlier, but was busy with other things.Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. I enjoyed the critique and tried -key word tried- to take it to heart.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ritsuka was very pleased with the meal Soubi had set before him. So pleased, that he had downed it all within a matter of minutes. Grumbling with contentment, the younger Aoyagi lay back onto the floor, rubbing his full belly with a lazy hand. His moment of calm was ruined by Soubi, who was chuckling in that low voice of his. 

Sitting up, Ritsuka asked, "What's so funny, Soubi?"

The fighter could only answer with a louder laugh, before he looked upon his master's face and saw the beginnings of a frown. Quickly, he stifled the noise coming from between his lips and gained composure.

"It's nothing, little Ritsuka," Soubi replied to the sacrifice's question.

Lavender eyes narrowed, the boy began to crawl slowly towards the older man. The tip of his tail flicked with slight agitation. Ritsuka licked a clean line over his teeth followed very slowly by his upper lip. Snorting quietly, he slid the tips of his fingers underneath his fighter's thighs.

"You will tell me, Soubi," Ritsuka said, biting the end of the servant's name with a gentle growl.

In that moment, the man came to realize that Ritsuka was indeed growing up. The smallest of gasps escaped from slightly parted lips as Soubi looked the younger Aoyagi down. The older man's heart was racing, his pulse like a trapped thing underneath the pale expanse of his neck.

"Is that an order, Ritsuka?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes," the boy stated simply.

Eyes closing, Soubi tried to erase the erotic images filling his head.  
Ritsuka climbing over him, dominating him. Ritsuka grasping his pulse between his teeth, growling. The soft vibrations causing his.. No! Soubi wouldn't allow himself to think of it. Not any more this night. It was the worst kind of torture.

"I was just thinking," the man blinked, clearing his mind with a final shake of his head,"about how cute you looked, laying on the floor with your full belly."

Ritsuka clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, pleased that Soubi had answered him. Flashing a quick grin, the teen leaned forth and placed his lips ever so gently against that of his fighter's. At first, Soubi didn't move a muscle, almost in fear of what he would allow himself to do the young boy.

"Mmph," Ritsuka protested against Soubi's unmoving lips.

That noise alone was enough. The man wrapped his arms around little Ritsuka's back, pressing the boy's body against his, trapping him there. With a gasp, the younger Aoyagi opened his mouth to Soubi's, letting his servant's tongue plunge into the warm, tight cavern between his lips.

...TBC...


End file.
